Isn't Revenge Sweet?
by RemusLupin's Wife
Summary: After a painful fight between the perfect couple(Harry & Hermione), she seeks out help from the one person she beleives can do the trick, Malfoy. But more then just revenge occurs from this one little prank. Mixed up feelings and broken hearts are tagging
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one  
  
Author's note: Please remember to review if you like it, I haven't been to 'this site' in particular, so I want to get a general idea of what 'you guys' all like, Thanks!!! - *Nat!  
  
Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room contemplating her future. She knew it would be perfect. She knew exactly how it would happen. She would get a job as the Hogwart's charms Professor. She had already talked to Dumbledore about this, because Flintwick was going to be retiring next year. Then she and Harry would be happily married, move to the country, and settle down there. Harry was already going to get to be the DADA teacher, that way he could spend the school year with Hermione as well. Then they would have four children, Hermione would stay home to raise them and Harry would get a job as an auror (he was going to be training on the side, as they already discussed).  
Yes, it was the perfect plan. Almost any girl would give their life up for this one. It was the perfect plan, for the perfect couple. Hermione and Harry had been together since the summer after 5th year. Now they were halfway through their 7th year and everybody knew what this couples future would be like, just as Hermione did.  
Hermione glanced at a mirror on the wall. Even though she had grown into the body of a woman, she still hadn't suddenly become a beauty queen overnight. For example, her hair, some what let frizzy, still had a good amount of bushiness in it that she never bothered to fix. She let out a sigh as she tried to fix her hair. She was just glad that it was finally Friday; it had indeed been a longer week the usual (Snape giving out more detentions, McGonagall giving out more Homework, and Malfoy giving out more insults).  
  
"What's the matter hunny?" came a voice from behind Hermione. She turned to look over the couch to see her untidy haired, green-eyed boyfriend and, no doubt, soon to be husband.  
Harry had gotten to look almost identical to his father. Besides being a little skinny (from practically not eating at all his fifth year summer, after Sirius' death) and the brilliant green eyes, they could've practically been twins.  
  
"Oh nothing" Hermione replied simply as Harry sat on the other side of her  
  
"Alright, if you're sure" said Harry brushing a few stands of Hermione's curly hair off her neck, his eyes filled with absolute love.  
  
"Mmmm" her agreed to herself as she set her head to rest on Harry's shoulder.  
Harry gave a loving smile which always filled Hermione with warmth no matter how bad she felt, She loved his smile, it her feel loved more then anything in the world. She glanced away for a moment and caught a few second years peering over at them, who quickly turned away. She was used to this by now, after all they were known around school as "the prefect couple". It was true; they never fought and were always together. Of course Ron still accompanied them a lot, but otherwise he was with his own girlfriend, Lavender. Hermione was happy with her simple life. It was good...  
  
"I haven't once seen them argue," whispered one of the second year girls to her friends  
  
"I heard he saved her from a hundred dementors in their third year," a second one whispered back looking wide-eyed  
  
"How romantic," sighed the third one  
  
"Well, they're prefect aren't they?" asked the second one, gazing over at them quickly before turning back to her friends  
  
"Yeah... almost 'too' perfect-" the first one said thoughtfully  
  
Oh yes it was good... almost to good too be true... 


	2. Unleashing a firebreathing dragon

Chapter two  
  
"Can I see the paper Hermione?" asked Ginny the next day at dinner. Hermione, who had been spread some grape jelly on her toast, handed the unread daily profit to Ginny from across the table. Hermione had stashed it in her bag the morning because she was in a hurry eating breakfast, and hadn't had time to read it.  
  
Ron and Harry were going over how well their last quidditch match against Hufflepuff's had went, for like the 5th time. Last weekend, Gryffindor had flattened them 190 to 10, and it didn't even last long either.  
  
"Look at this" muttered Ginny to Hermione through a mouth-full of eggs. Hermione glanced over Ginny's shoulder to look at an article in the 'want' ad's Ginny had been pointing at. They were creating a new firm in the M.O.M to help magical creatures have more rights. Ginny knew Hermione would get a kick out of this.  
  
"HEY!" said Hermione her eyes lighting up as she just realized something  
  
"What?" asked Ginny absent mindedly, taking a small sip from her pumpkin juice.  
  
"I could WORK there, you know to help with the whole S.P.E.W thing. FINALLY I can get something accomplished" smiling broadly, thinking of how this was opening up new doors for her  
  
"I s'pose..." Ginny said slowly and thoughtfully "you know... that wouldn't be a bad idea at all Hermione, you may have something here"  
  
"Yeah," her eyes lighting up "I'm going to tell Harry" excitedly taking off after Ron and Harry who had just gotten up with Lavender by Ron's side.  
  
"Can I talk to you Harry?"  
  
"Sure Mione" said Harry as Ron and Lavender left them to walk back to the common room by themselves.  
Hermione explained the whole thing to Harry, or at least what she had read in the paper and her idea. To Hermione's surprise, Harry didn't seem so keen to this idea though.  
  
"But Mione, what about our plan? We were supposed to work TOGETHER, so we could see each other over the work year and have the summer off" looking if anything, a little hurt that she had forgotten this.  
  
"Well... we'd still be together... besides, isn't it better that I can do something I really enjoy?"  
  
"Don't you even tell me you don't want to settle down though" said Harry smiling as if he knew exactly what she wanted. But he wasn't her, and he didn't know.  
  
"You don't think I would want a spontaneous life?" getting a little mad for being accused of this "You don't think I'm the LEAST bit wild? Just a simple soon to be housewife? Well???"  
  
"Hermione" he said warningly, sighing a bit "you know that's not what I meant"  
  
"What DID you mean then?" looking straight into his eyes as they continued to climb stairs.  
  
"Well... it's just... we're BOTH kind of the people who need a plan in there life- something stable"  
  
"HARRY" looking at him as though she had just seen him for the first time. Because from what he had just said, this was the first side of 'this Harry' she's seen. "What are you saying? That we can't have any adventure in our lives? You used to be all about adventure!"  
  
"Well, yeah... now I have a very steady girlfriend and I need perfect life planned out for her" trying to get Hermione to see it from his angle.  
Hermione didn't know why she was doing this. It was almost as though she were TRYING to pick a fight. But she didn't know why. She somehow ended up turning everything Harry said against him.  
  
"FINE!" throwing her arms up in exasperation as they entered the common room, after giving the fat lady the password (quaffle) "We'll just have the boring life everyone thinks we're going to have!!!"  
  
Harry's face suddenly distorted to anger, narrowing his eyebrows at her.  
  
"That's what YOU want!!!"  
  
"How would YOU know?!?" Hermione half yelled at him for thinking that he knew everything. She hated when he did this sometimes.  
  
"Because that's just the type of person you are!!!!"  
After these words there was a dreadful silence and they both realized that everyone in the common room had been staring in awe at them. After all this was the first time they ever fought about anything in their relationship, AND in front of the whole common room.  
  
"Oh THANKS Harry!" Hermione called out sarcastically, not only breaking the silence, but also having her words echo off the walls slightly. She stormed off to her staircase to go up to her dormitory. She didn't really care at the moment that people were whispering and point at them.  
  
Harry, looking exasperated that he couldn't win either way, chased after her.  
  
"Hermione" Harry said sympathetically "that's not what I meant, I-" But Hermione never heard the rest of what Harry had to say. Because once he had gotten to the fifth step, he started to slide back down due to the fact that the stairs he had been on turned flat to a slide type thing. Harry suddenly remembered that he COULDN'T go to the girl's dormitories, because of the stupid hex that had been put on the stairs about a hundred years ago. That way boys couldn't sneak up there.  
  
Hermione heard him curse at the stairs "damn thing" then what sounded like, him kicking one of the bottom steps. She just ignored this, persisting to go straight to her dorm room.  
  
"Hermione" Harry pleaded from the bottom of the staircase "Oh come on Mione!!!" but the only answer he got was the sound off Hermione's dorm door slamming shut. 


	3. some unintended advice

Chapter three  
  
About an hour later, while people were still finishing their homework, the dormitory door creaked open. Someone peered in the room, but Hermione didn't know who as the only light source she had bothered to turn on was just to pull the shades away, letting in the moonlight. The person, at the moment she didn't really care who it was, came over to the other side of Hermione's bed and looked at her. Hermione could she in the small amount of moonlight streaming in that it was Ginny. Ginny sat on the end of Hermione's bed and looked at her. Hermione had her head turn though; she didn't really want to discuss what happened.  
Hermione was sure that everyone probably thought she was crying up here and that's why they were staying in the common room a little longer then usual. But she wasn't. She was just angry; she just felt pure anger towards him. She wanted nothing more to then to get back at him. She knew she wasn't really like he had said, but is that that what everyone thought she was like too. She knew she could be a wild child and have adventures, part of the reason she was sorted into Gryffindor. It just wasn't a thing she always faulted carelessly around.  
  
"Hermione?" Ginny asked carefully, snapping Hermione's thoughts back to earth  
  
"Yeah Gin?" asked Hermione, not taking her eyes are from the window  
  
"Are you ok, I mean because of... the..." she trailed off obviously not wanting to make Hermione relive the experience.  
Hermione didn't really know what to say. Ginny was her best girlfriend, the one she went to with boy trouble, the one who even help her and Harry get together. She couldn't lie to her and the truth was, she wasn't fine. Their first fight had been more painful then she thought. 'Why couldn't we just fight over stupid things like who does better in class, like Ron and Lavender do?' she thought warily to herself.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath, which ended up in somewhat of a sigh  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine Gin"  
  
"Don't give me 'fine Gin' I KNOW something's wrong!" said Ginny raising her eyebrows, expecting for Hermione to say something "You don't just barricade yourself in your dorm after a fight with Harry. Infact you don't even HAVE fights, so something must be up. And you KNOW you can tell me, Hermione."  
  
Hermione didn't answer for the longest time, just listened to the wind rolling off the window. But Ginny was patient and she let Hermione take her time.  
  
"Well..." Hermione started off thoughtfully, still staring at the window "the fight was exactly the problem."  
  
"...What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean he made me question who I really was. But only I know who I am, so where does he get off TELLING me that I'm doomed to be a... a HOUSEWIFE!" he words getting louder along with her anger. Hermione took a small breath a the end before continuing on a little more calmly "I just want to show him it's not true. He really hurt me back their Gin, I just want... well I s'pose I just want revenge"  
  
"Revenge?" Ginny asked quietly in an almost disbelieve voice.  
Hermione turned her head toward her friend and saw she was wearing a confused look. Hermione couldn't blame her she had never said anything like that before.  
  
"Yeah... I s'pose I do" said Hermione quietly thinking over possibilities to put this plan into action.  
  
"B-but Hermione... I don't think..."  
  
"Look Gin, if you don't want to help, that's fine, but don't try to change my mind" Hermione said in the calmest voice she could use while feeling all this anger.  
  
Ginny didn't answer for a moment and Hermione even thought she really was going to leave. But just then Ginny answered in a sort of hollow voice.  
  
"Yeah I'll help... But why don't you ask Ron he's better at this stuff then me"  
  
"Because" Hermione started bitterly "Of course he going to be on Harry's side, he always is. Harry was probably already explaining it to Ron, right Ginny?"  
  
"Well... yeah, ok. So what do you- need help with then?"  
  
"I want to-to do something to show Harry that I'm not at all what he thinks I'm like. That I can do something adventurous and totally risk taking, that one would have thought of" she replied thoughtfully.  
  
"Then go ski diving, that's the last place most people would imagine you" said Ginny with a smirk.  
  
"OK, one, I have to be able to do it soon you know at Hogwarts, and two, I said adventurous, not stupid Gin" Hermione said making both girls giggle slightly.  
They both sat thoughtfully thinking of what would to the trick, it had to be good. It had to be something totally out of the blue.  
  
"It's got to be something to hurt him-"  
  
"WHAT?!?" asked Ginny sounding terrified "You want to-"  
  
"Not physically. I mean so he knows just how painful it was for me..."  
  
"Oh!!" said Ginny laughing and letting out a deep breath "I was going to say... Hey," started Ginny laughing, saying the first think that came to mind "Maybe you should kiss Malfoy... that'd be something, eh? Yeah right though"  
  
Ginny was laughing really hard for a while, before she noticed that Hermione wasn't laughing with her. Ginny turned toward Hermione to see an evil smile across her face.  
  
"Hermione?" Ginny asked in confusion "what are you thinking ab- OH, NO NO NO NO NO!!!! Hermione, you can't do THAT I was only joking!! You can't-"  
  
"It's perfect though. it complies with everything" Hermione said so quietly Ginny almost couldn't hear.  
  
"HERMIONE! Do you KNOW what you are saying? Your saying you want to... KISS (Ginny shook, like the thought scared her) Malfoy... besides there is NO way he's going to agree-"  
  
"Look thanks for the idea Gin, I gotta go..." said Hermione rushing downstairs leaving Ginny bitting her lower lip for even suggesting the idea.  
Hermione knew what she needed to do. All she had to do was perform a disillusion charm, then go to the Slyitherin common through the fire. Lucky for her, the year before Ron and Harry had illegally set up a floo route between the common rooms' (they were trying to catch Malfoy, communicating with Voldemort, which they never were able to do, and decided it was just too risky)  
Hermione could hear Ginny starting to come down the stair so Hermione, on the step she had stopped on, preformed the charm and quietly went into the common room. Though it didn't really matter since everyone was talking loudly already. She went towards the fireplace, where luckily no one was by, and grabbed some floo powder from a small sack Harry had left on the mantle. After she threw it in, she turned for a moment behind her. Harry and Ron were on a couch a little while away and Ginny was making her way over to them looking utterly confused of where Hermione could've gone. Just before Hermione left, she caught a few words.  
  
"I don't get why she got so mad, I mean you were just being truthful weren't you?" asked Ron shaking his head  
  
"I thought so..." trailed off Harry thoughtfully as Ginny stopped by them  
  
"Have you seen Hermione come through her?" asked Ginny  
  
"No... Why? Is Hermione not upstairs?" asked Harry standing up, obviously alarmed at Hermione not being there. Ginny hesitated before she spoke again.  
  
"Uh- No, it's just the dorm door was locked, so she's probably sleeping, never mind I was just wondering"  
  
"OH- ok" said Harry a little calmer taking a seat again  
  
Hermione took one last look before whispering the words. Suddenly the room around her was spinning and she came out onto the Slytherin common room. There were only four other people in the common room, but no one she knew and they were all under their 6th year. Hermione had never been in the Slytherin common room before; it was decorated in the Slytherin colors. There was a huge painting of a long green snake over the two staircases. And beside that and a bunch of pictures of Salazar Slytherin himself, it basically was the same. But Hermione didn't have much time to look around anymore; instead, she quickly took the stair that lead to the boy's dormitory. Hermione went to the last door, knowing it must be the 7th year. She peered in the crack that was open between the door, but couldn't see much of anything. She did see Malfoy though on a bed close to the window. He hadn't pulled the hangings over his bed. She couldn't see much of him though besides his head, since it was the only thing stick out of the silk green covers embroidered with a silver snake. But she saw enough to notice he wasn't wearing a shirt.  
Hermione quickly tore he gaze away, wondering why the heck she had been looking so intently. Instead she, slowly and quietly made her way over to his school bad by his bedside. She shuffled through it for a while, not knowing exactly what she was looking for. Finally she found just the thing that would work. She took the green leather book from his bag; happy that her plan was finally unfolding just the way she wanted it to! 


	4. Confronting the enemy

Chapter four  
  
Hermione woke up early Sunday morning, ready to put her plan into action. There was no way Malfoy could refuse the offer now, she was sure of it. What she had to do was be able to talk to Malfoy by himself. Though this proved a lot harder then she thought.  
If Malfoy wasn't surrounded by one group of Slytherin's it was another. Hermione had practically been following him the whole day. This also had another high point to it; With Hermione running around the school the whole day, Harry, Ron, or even Ginny hadn't managed to find her. She finally got her chance about 10 minutes before dinner after Blasie (I made him a 'boy' in my story since Rowling never really said) left Malfoy alone to go somewhere.  
Hermione took a deep breath, clutching Malfoy's book in her hand from inside her bag and made her way towards him. But to her surprise, Malfoy spoke before she reached him, or he even turned around.  
  
"Do I look blind Granger? I've noticed you've been following me all day. What do you want?" He asked coldly, striding around towards her.  
  
Malfoy, like Harry, had grown to be very much like his father. Though Draco's hair only reached just past his shoulders and he was not a tall as Lucius yet. Draco was also a little stronger built (no doubt from his constant quidditch practice) and his eye's were not as cold as his fathers either.  
  
"I need your help" Hermione told him regretfully. She never thought she would say those words to him.  
  
Malfoy just eyed Hermione suspiciously wearing his usual smirk, so Hermione decided to just continue.  
  
"I need you to help me get back at Harry"  
  
Malfoy raised his eyebrows, his face turning a bit more gleeful at these words.  
  
"Well, I'd never thought you'd say it, and I'm glad you finally have Granger. But as for help. not on my life Mudblood" he sneered coldly, turning on his heel.  
  
Hermione just smiled at the back of Malfoy's shiny blond hair, knowing that sooner or later he would have to change his mind.  
  
"Oh, but I think this will change your mind Malfoy" She said mischievously, holding up Malfoy's journal which she decided not to read (partly out of the goodness of her heart; partly because she didn't want to take the time to try and remove the charms Malfoy had put on it)  
  
Malfoy slowly turned on the spot, about a few feet from Hermione.  
  
"Oh yeah and just what is that Grang-" But he stopped mid-sentence as his eyes narrowed into the item in Hermione's hand.  
  
"You better give that back or else!!!!" he yelled angrily, storming towards her with his smirk entirely wiped from his face. He looked ragging mad and even made a few swiping attempts at the journal.  
  
"When did you get it anyway?!?!?" Malfoy growled, missing another shot at trying to grab his book back from her.  
  
"Dropped it" Hermione lied casually  
  
"Give it here Granger or I swear I'll-"  
  
"Not until you do me a favor" Hermione interrupted even louder, shoving his book down into her bag again. Malfoy studied her for a second before answering.  
  
"Alright, let's hear it then" he snarled, brushing a few stray strands of blond hair from his eyes.  
  
"You have to kiss me tonight at dinner at the Gryffindor table so Harry sees" Hermione said quickly  
  
For a moment Malfoy looked at Hermione in a mixture of shock and disgust.  
  
"You must be OUT OF YOUR MIND!!!!! Your insane, you do know that, right?"  
  
"I am not," Hermione muttered, narrowing her eyes at him. She checked her watch to make sure they still had enough time to get to the great hall.  
  
"No way in hell Granger" Malfoy said stubbornly, folding his arms and glaring sideways at the stone floor below him.  
  
"Fine" she replied simply, taking Malfoy's book out and looking as if she were about to open it. Malfoy's eyes got wide at this and he reached out to snatch the book back.  
  
"Ok, Ok, you win" Malfoy muttered bitterly "Darn you. Just give me the book, alright?"  
  
"After; I can't trust you" she said briskly, pivoting on the spot, heading towards the great hall. She heard Malfoy let out an enraged groan of frustration. Hermione decided to ignore this, and kept on walking. Her plan was unfolding as good as she planned. But for some reason she found herself picturing how her kiss with Malfoy would go without even picturing Harry's reaction as well. She quickly tried to shack these. peculiar, thoughts from her mind.  
  
"You know Granger" Malfoy started slyly after he had caught up with her" If you just wanted a kiss, you didn't have to go through the trouble of making up that load of crap."  
  
Hermione turned towards the smirking, satisfied looking Malfoy and gave him a heard slap right on the face.  
  
"Holy crud!!!" He yelled almost doubling over, clutching the side of his face in pain. Hermione kept on walking, but for an instant she had almost stopped to help Malfoy. or even apologize?!?! She couldn't help but feel sorry for the prat who has wrecked her and her friends lives many times over the years. and she wasn't sure why. 


	5. Returning from a hollow exsistance

Chapter five  
  
Malfoy sending evil glares to all the people who were looking at them. Hermione knew it must seem like an odd scene. Usually people never trade to other tables, especially a Slytherin. And no one EVER thought Malfoy would dare sit that close to Hermione. But there they were, and the people who had already come down for dinner were all shooting glances of awe their way.  
  
Malfoy turned away from his plate, which he had eaten nothing off of. Hermione knew just how much he didn't want to be there, but it wasn't a joy ride for her either.  
  
"Ok so when Harry comes in-" Hermione started, as she kept looking over her shoulder for Harry  
  
"Yes, yes I know Granger, you've only told me a thousand time" Malfoy muttered bitterly "What are you looking at?" he growled at a Gryffindor third year who was staring in confusion at the two "Stupid Gryffindor's"  
  
"Stop being so-" she started to Malfoy, but stopped abruptly when she had glanced over her shoulder again. Harry was walking into the great hall with Ron next to his side, they both seemed involved in a conversation, no doubt about last nights fight. Every cold feeling she had towards Harry seemed to leave her body. She started to feel overcome by guilt as she turned her head once more to meet Malfoy's menacing eyes. She heard Harry calling to her from the other end of the table.  
  
"Hermione" she heard, the soft pitter-patter of his steps as he started to walk toward her. Like a bolt of lighting it came back, she no longer felt guilty, she only wanted revenge.  
  
She looked at Malfoy, he stare pushing into his eyes, but he didn't move. He just stood there with a somewhat disgusted look on his face.  
  
"Come ON" she strained under her breath, kicking Malfoy's shin as the footstep became ever close. Malfoy grimaced and flinched from the pain, but stopped when he saw anger that had never filled the petit Gryffindor's eyes before. Hermione was less glad about this then she knew Malfoy ever would be. But in the last few moments she had before deciding if she really wanted to go through with this, she shut her eyes so tight they were water and pursed her lips shut together as Malfoy did the same.  
  
Hermione could feel Malfoy's warm breath on her lips as the tips of their noses gently touched each other. The instant before their lips met, it was as if the whole great hall let out a surprised gasp, everyone around them had froze and the sound of Harry's continuing footsteps halted to an abrupt end.  
  
Then Hermione felt it. Malfoy's soft lips, softer then a rose petal, caressed her bottom lip. It was like she had been electrocuted. Every inch of her body was tingling in warmth, warmth she hadn't felt in over 2 years. She remembered this warmth filling her body when she used to kiss Harry. She didn't remember ever losing it, but know she realized she never felt this with Harry any longer. When she kissed Harry it was just empty. hallow. But know her mind was refreshed, she remember the sensation vividly and never wanted to let go. She had completely forgotten that she was kissing her worst enemy whom she sworn no never even shake hands with.  
  
Hermione pulled away just as Malfoy did. He looked just as she suspected she looked. His face was twisted in confusion... he had felt it too. She knew he had felt it just like she had. Someone had turned of the sound around them. She could only here the rapid beating of her heart. It was pounding in her ears, driving her mad. Malfoy swallowed hard, suddenly standing up from table. He ran his tongue over his bottom lip, staring at the floor totally spaced out to anything that was happening. He just strode out of the great hall, not looking up to meet anyone's eyes.  
  
That's when everything seemed to come crashing down on her. The sound snapped back on and the chatter was unbelievingly loud. Her heart was still louder though, the blood constantly hammering in her ears. She took one glance of the people next to her and need to more to know they all looked identical. They were all staring at her in a mixture of disbelieving and disgust. The same look Malfoy had worn when Hermione told him the plan. And there... the one person standing out in the crowd was Harry. He didn't look like any of them. He wasn't wearing the same look as the younger Gryffindor's. He wasn't even gaping open mouthed at her in anger like Ron was by his side. No, he was just standing there. No the slightest trace of anger, sadness, or any emotion for that matter. Just like the hollowness Hermione feels when she kissed him now. Nothingness.  
  
Harry walked out of the great hall, not show any type of emotion to anything that was going on. Not looking even a little aware of all the people staring at the back of his head.  
  
Ginny had ran right into the great hall at the moment and up to Hermione. She hadn't noticed Harry walking like an empty shell beside her, or Ron shooting an angry glare at Hermione before chasing after his friend. But all she needed was the scared and confused look Hermione had on to clarify things up.  
  
"Hermione?" she asked weakly, not wanting to believe the truth.  
  
The only answer Hermione gave Ginny was the soft 'thud' of her head falling onto the table in utter uncertainty about anything any more.  
  
A/N: ALRIGHT ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!!!! I've gotten past the set up stage of this story YEAH! NOW, it's time for some fun!!! I'll start putting up the good chapters ASAP!!!! YOU JUST HAVE TO KEEP REVIEWING AND/OR READING!!!! Thanks - * Nat! 


	6. facing the truth

A/N: Just please review a lot?  
  
Chapter six  
  
When Hermione had finally decided to come back to the common room, the first thing that reached her ears was angry yells. At first Hermione didn't know to who they belong, but it soon became apparent as she open the portrait hole that they it was Ron, Harry, and Ginny.  
  
It had been about a half hour since dinner ended and Hermione was just now walking in. She had needed some time to think things over, not to mention she really didn't want to face all the people who would be still gasping at her. She had only just realized how much of a bad influence she would be to the first and second years coming in. Hermione remember one girl who was named Bella (They all called her bell though). She was a second year and Hermione was sort of her mentor. Bella had told all of her friends how great Hermione was and why she was Bella's role model. Hermione just didn't want to go back to see the little curly blond haired girl's let down face.  
  
Hermione knew she had to return to the common room sometime or another and peeves was starting to follow her around, so she was finally forced to make her way toward the Gryffindor tower. She was still helplessly confused as to what happened, but she had made a decision. She would NOT let what happen affect her relationship with Harry. She and Harry were meant to be... she wouldn't let some silly little thing like feeling a spark between her and Malfoy ruin her perfectly good relationship. Her and Malfoy were from different worlds, they hated each other and they always would. And that was final.  
  
"I didn't do it on purpose OK RON!" Hermione could hear Ginny's yells ricochet when she entered the common room. There were a few scattered people around the room, most of the doing homework, but a few who were continually glance over to the fight.  
  
"Well you gave her the idea" Ron yelled back. Ron and Ginny were both standing up, cheeks flaming. They were about 10 inches from being right in each other's faces and they looked like they could kill each other. Harry was sitting in an armchair next to them and was rolling his eyes. Unlike the two Weasley's he didn't seem angry as much as he seemed upset.  
  
"Oh give it a rest the both of you, it doesn't matter" Harry said rubbing his forehead in annoyance.  
  
"Why did you even suggest it, are you mental or what?!?" Ron yelled back to Ginny, ignoring Harry  
  
"I already told you Ronald-" Ginny started raising her voice even, and sticking her finger in his face.  
  
"DON'T call me Ronald! You not my mum!!! - And get you finger out of my face VIRGINA!" Ron shouted, sticking his finger right in Ginny's face as well.  
  
"I had my finger her first!!!!" Ginny started to try and push Ron's Finger out of the way with her hand. They were only inches from each others faces and had rage written all over them  
  
"I don't care move it!!!!" he started to push back and soon enough they were punching each other on the sides like they used to do when they were kids.  
  
"Stop it the both of you!!!!" Roared Harry, trying to pull them apart. Neither or the Weasley's would stop though.  
  
Hermione figured this might be a better time to make her entrance, so she step a little closer to them. She knew that almost everyone in the common room was gazing at her (in a good or bad way she did not know) but she tired to ignore it. Harry finally caught sight of her while about to start yelling at them again.  
  
Harry face started to soften at the sight of Hermione. She tried to put on the biggest smile she could, but worry was still residing in gentle dark brown eyes.  
  
"Hermione look I'm really sorry about what happened the other day and I just wanted-" Harry started talking extremely fast as he rushed over to Hermione, pulling her into a loving hug.  
  
"No...I'm sorry Harry, I should've thought before I did something," Hermione said looking at him with a forced smile. Harry smiled back, but he must've miss Hermione's eyes. Because Hermione knew he never would smile if he had noticed the look in her eyes. They were cold, lifeless, she was at a loss, but she had made up her mind. She had to stay with Harry that was all there was to it.  
  
"Look I'm gonna go to bed, you better try and pull those to apart before they rip each other's throats out" Hermione said, glancing toward Ginny and Ron who were almost on the floor by know.  
  
"Are you sure you're ok Hermione, you can tell me anything you know" Harry said laying a gentle kiss on her lips. Again, Hermione could feel it. It was there, there was a difference. There was no feeling to it, it was bare and empty.  
  
"Quite sure" Hermione gave Harry a last reassuring smile so he wouldn't worry. She had started to make her way upstairs, planning to look over her homework once again before bed, when she noticed Bella sitting on the bottom step.  
  
Bella had her chin in her hands and was looking down at her black Mary Janes. Her golden blond curls were almost completely covering her face.  
  
"Hey are you alright Bell?" asked Hermione taking a seat next to her on the stairs.  
  
"Why did you do that Hermione?" Bella asked in her girly voice, pulling her head up from her chin.  
  
"Well... I never should've, it was wrong and I know that know. I never should've betrayed Harry's trust. I'm sorry if I let you down Bell" Hermione was gazing skyward, not able to make herself look Bella in the eye.  
  
"Yeah, it's ok, you still my role model Hermione. Everyone makes a mistake once in awhile"  
  
"Alright well you better go finish you homework then, class early tomorrow remember"  
  
"Yes I remember, night"  
  
"Night"  
  
Hermione watched as Bella ran over to her friends, who all had their homework spread out over the table. She heaved herself up and walked towards her dormitory. Lying in her bed felt so nice, she could've drifted off to sleep the moment her head hit the pillow. But she had other things on her mind. They kept her up half the night, but she couldn't help it. Nothing seemed to fit anymore, if her and Harry were meant to be, why did she feel that with Malfoy. She was almost scared to go to her first class tomorrow. It was Arithmancy with the Slytherin's, meaning with Malfoy and no Harry or Ron to help her out. She could only imagine the horrible chants and jeers she would receive from them.  
  
"Oh why me???" Hermione groaned aloud to herself, throwing her face into her pillow. 


	7. And it all begins to crumble

Chapter seven  
  
"Ron, would you stop it, I said I'm sorry," Ginny said irritably while piling some ham onto her plate.  
  
Ron had been shooting her glares since she took a seat next to him. Harry and Hermione were sitting across from them both, Harry with his arm around Hermione's waist. Ron didn't seem able to let what happened last night go, unlike everyone else. Everyone was acting as if a Slytherin and Gryffindor didn't kiss last night. After all ignorance is bliss right?  
  
Right! Hermione told herself. She would ignore it, simple as that.  
  
"Really, it's Ok Ron, don't worry about it" Harry told his best friend "Were alright now, right Hermione?"  
  
All Hermione could manage was a smile though. She couldn't get the lump in her throat to go away. She has purposely taken seats facing the wall so she wouldn't have to see Malfoy chancing glances over to her.  
  
She had run into him before she meet up with Harry that morning and he looked back to his normal self. He had the usual scowl on and just made a usual snide remark to her. But somehow she knew she wasn't alone in what she had felt.  
  
"Well we better go if I'm going to walk you to Arithmancy Mione" Harry said, placing his napkin in his plate and standing up.  
  
"You don't have to Harry" Hermione said, standing up as well  
  
"Hermione I always do" Harry chuckled and looked to Ron who had been apologizing to Ginny, though neither of them seemed to thoroughly forgive each other.  
  
"I'll catch up with you in dividations alright Ron"  
  
"Right"  
  
Hermione had made their way ¾ of the way to the Arithmancy classroom, hand in hand. Then Hermione caught sight of him. Malfoy was just coming out from a shortcut right next to them, by himself which he never was. It was apparent to Hermione he had been waiting for them since he continued to walk next to Hermione.  
  
Hermione's mouth was as dry as parchment, but she wouldn't let Malfoy get to her. She could feel her palms start to sweat, but she just kept her face pointing forward.  
  
Hermione could feel Malfoy leaning towards her, his hot breath warm her shoulder even through her heavy school robes.  
  
"I know what your feeling Granger" he whispered seductively to Hermione making her jump slightly towards Harry.  
  
In one quick movement Harry pull Hermione behind him and drew his wand into Malfoy's face. Malfoy just smirked at Harry wand and sneered at him.  
  
"You've always been the hero haven't you Potter? Always the goodie-good! I guess you just not bad enough for her" Malfoy mocked and took off without another word, leaving Harry to glare after him.  
  
"Look I've got to get to class but you will be careful around him? I swear if he lays one finger one you-"  
  
Harry made a violent gesture with his hands, but Hermione placed hers one his own to stop him.  
  
"I'll be fine don't worry ok" Hermione said forcing a small laugh. It seemed to satisfy Harry so he gave he a small kiss on the forehead and took off.  
  
Fine? She wasn't sure that was the word for it. Hermione was still at an utter loss and Malfoy trying to move on her wasn't helping any. Part of her felt he was a stupid git for even trying, yet the other part... She clearly remembered what he had said. 'I know how you feel'. Did he really know how she felt? Hermione wondered.  
  
Hermione tired to concentrate on her arithmancy class work, but couldn't Halfway through the class she looked down and gasped at what she saw. She hadn't even realized she was writing it.  
  
Draco Malfoy= 49136 413667= 50=  
  
It was evident that she had been trying to find Malfoy's character number. She hadn't even realized she had done so and quickly balled up the paper and threw it in the nearby waste bin.  
  
Hermione let her head fall onto the table. She had told herself she wouldn't think about him. How could she feel this way about someone who has taunted, teased, and hurt her over the past 6 years? But her thoughts her interrupted when she saw Malfoy making his way down her isle out of the corner of her eye. He was wearing the usual smirk and looking directly into her eyes. His cold gray eyes were no long cold, but what they were Hermione couldn't figure out. But they were different; different from the person she had seen over the years.  
  
Malfoy was only inches from her no, level with her desk. She couldn't move a muscle, she felt like she was frozen to the spot though she tired with all the might to move out of his range. He drew a long slender finger and slowly ran in up her back as he walked by. A cold shiver ran right along with his finger, but she liked how it felt. It felt pleasant and she liked it. He just smirked at her as he passed; every bone in her body had turned on in response to his touch.  
  
Hermione never felt this way about Harry, she never had before. Harry had never been able to wake her whole body up or make her shiver with just his touch. And it scared her. She didn't want to feel this way. She loved Harry and she didn't want anything to change, change was never good.  
  
So she had to continue the rest of the class avoid Draco's look and having to redo her work almost 4 times her hand was shaking so hard. 


End file.
